


Her Lips

by theskull



Category: Femslash February - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash Friday, Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lesbians - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskull/pseuds/theskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply femslash with no particular fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brosinlove/gifts).



> enjoy ;)

Her lips on mine like honey and poison nectar

Breathing life into me whilst leaving me breathless

Her lips trail down my neck and her tongue along my collarbone

My breath hitches once more and she can hear my heartbeat

Her breath in my ear makes me push my thighs together

But her hand parts them and she whispers to keep quiet

Her hands caress my thighs and I push my hips forward, longing for contact

But she denies me again and again

Her lips on my breasts and hands trailing up and down my sides

Her tongue circling agonisingly close to my nipple

Never quite touching it, then all at once she does

And I close my eyes, my head tilting back

Her lips suck while her tongue licks and flicks

The pleasure she provides me surpasses that which any man could produce

She knows my body like her own

Whilst my sight is gone other senses are enhanced

I hear every sound our skin makes when it collides

Her mouth on my breasts, her hands grazing my body

My noises of pleasure mingled with hers

Each touch is amplified a hundredfold in the dark

Her half second pauses separating her mouth from me

Like many eternities of longing for her touch to return

The feeling of sweat on my forehead, cooled by the breeze

The air smells of the female sex, musky, rich and fermented

Like a fine wine best enjoyed at sunset

The only sense left untouched is taste

Oh how I long for her to taste me

My lustful thoughts are halted and answered in an instant

She takes the chance whilst my eyes are closed to surprise me

Her lips gently place the first kiss on my nether lips

Fingertips trace teasing patterns all over my thighs

A moan escapes me into the night like a thief

Her hands, one inside me and one on my breasts

Her mouth around my clit but not yet touching it

Repeating the agonising pattern from before

Making me wait as long as possible for the greatest pleasure

Her hand on my breast pinches and squeezes

The pressure almost too hard but never enough all the same

Muscles start to clench around her fingers and she knows I am close

Her tongue flicks deftly across my clit with only the lightest touch

I scream silently at first them out loud as she increases the pressure

Her fingers cease thrusting, resting inside as involuntary spasms of pleasure seize me

Her tongue never ceases its ministrations throughout the orgasm

She wants to continue my pleasure as long as possible

She enjoys watching me moan and writhe beneath her

Trapped under her, completely at the mercy she is aroused

Her lips steal my innocence and she is pleased with her work

I lie back, spent, and she pulls out her fingers, I shudder

Her mischievous smile tells me there will be more to come

But for now she licks them clean and lies down next to me

Her leg draped across my still throbbing body

She leans up and kisses my jaw softly whispering

**I love you**


End file.
